


Just stand here for a moment

by Sablewick



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanipulation. Cam and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just stand here for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr](http://idkfandomwhatever.tumblr.com/post/55941134687)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Gateworld for the screencap and imagozone for the promo photo.


End file.
